


The Last Pizza

by DrawnCherry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, No proofreading, Reader-Insert, The blood drinking is for the sake of your own good, Vaginal Sex, ok so, reader stabs dante, thats all I can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawnCherry/pseuds/DrawnCherry
Summary: Pizza Delivery Girl comes back to deliver keys of Devil May Cry to find Dante in heat.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 149





	The Last Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Read the **bloody** tags. If you've seen Vampire Diaries, then you know that vampire blood makes people... feel good. So... Dante gets stabbed. Don't worry, Dante can get stabbed.

"Dante, you there?" you tried to shout over the music, but it was difficult. You expected him to be home, because Morrison had said so and you couldn’t believe he’d waste electricity on the jukebox if he weren’t. 

"The Pizza Plaza got wrecked by the Qliphoth so I’ve come to return your house key," you shouted as you opened the door. It took far less time than usual. Who knew not having a stack of pizzas in your hands made life easier? You, however, did carry some pizzas in your big tote bag. A farewell present made by you and your colleagues. Dante's pizzas were on the house after you insisted that he was doing enough for the town. Endorsing a demon hunter didn't sound bad in your boss's ears either.

The first thing you noticed was that the music really was unbearably loud. The place seemed deserted. The desk was flipped over. The liquor cabinet was raided. Finally, you noticed that there were papers, magazines and dvd-cases littered all over the floor. The "Morgana"-magazine was crumpled. It was his favourite.

Those things separately wasn't that odd, but all together had you a little worried. You tried the power button of the demonic device, but it didn't do anything. A smack didn't do anything either, which was your signature move to get the cash register working at the Pizza Plaza. Following the power cord, to the extension cord, to an outlet box, to another cord, you found the wall plug and pulled it out. The lack of music was almost just as bad as the overwhelming guitar chords and drumming. 

You thought you heard some thuds upstairs, but you considered the option of hearing damage too. Could be Dante, you thought, fighting with a demon. 

So, you called out again.

But still no answer. 

You grabbed the gun from your tote bag, held it as you were instructed by Lady and tiptoed up the stairs, trying to avoid the steps that seemed weak. The thudding became louder and you heard an occasional grunt. No awful one liners, no cheesy catchphrases.

Yeah, something was wrong. It didn't stop you from creeping closer to the source until you reached a door from which the noise seemed loudest. You gently pressed down on the handle and then threw your weight against it, effectively throwing yourself in, apparently, Dante's bedroom. 

"Where's the demon?!" you exclaimed, pointing your gun in every corner of the room. A small room with a bed, a nightstand one side of the bed, a guitar on the other, a closet and large windows. Surprisingly enough, there was a television on the wall behind you that was opposite of the bed. If you hadn't been worried, you wouldn't have minded a little Stream 'n Chill with Dante in here. The room looked inviting enough.

"Oh, what the--oh hi," Dante answered, lying peacefully face down on his sorry excuse for a bed. You were more than happy to drool over his exposed back muscles, but your concern had turned to rage. 

"You had me worried!" you shouted louder than intended (bloody jukebox and adrenaline) as you unloaded the gun and made it safe to store in your bag.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked. The only motion he made was rubbing his head against the pillow as if he were just waking up from a nap.

"What am I..? What the fuck are you doing here in the middle of the day? Couldn't get a hold of you at all." 

"Right… I was… napping" he said, still not getting up from the bed. "Now is not a good time, sorry babe."

You dug your nails in your arm. You never could really ignore the older man calling you babe so harmlessly.

"Look, the Pizza Plaza got destroyed by demons and the company's decided not to rebuild. I came to return your key. Won't be needing it anymore," you explained and put the key on his nightstand. The walk to the bed was the longest one ever. Dante's back looked absolutely scrumptious, adorned by a thin layer of sheen sweat. It didn't help that he smelled to die for. It was a weird, musky scent that somehow mixed with the usual gunpowder, sandalwood and bamboo. It was heavy on the brain, like inhaling thick steam that fogged up your brain. And faster than usual, your heartbeat quickened. You knew, though you couldn't feel it just yet, that wetness began to drip between your legs. It took every last strand of willpower not to crawl into bed with him. Your brain scrambled to gather some more. You gripped the cord handles of your bag with one hand and with the other, put down the key gently on his nightstand. Dante acknowledged your presence with a small grunt.

An awkward silence took over.

"Jeez what's with the stink?" you blurted and pinched your nose with your now free hand. "How long have you been in bed?"

Another grunt. 

"I'll just crack open a window. Smell like cheese and feet in here," you attempted to joke, but no quips back from Dante. 

"You alright? You sick?" you questioned further. The more you talked, the more it distracted you from the urge to crawl onto the older man and ride him. You fumbled with the window locks and, when you managed to open them and breathe in some fresh air, Dante finally spoke up. 

"You seem to be okay..."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" you returned the question. You leant against the wall, perfectly happy to keep two metres of distance between the two of you. Two metres. Just two big steps. Should be far enough, but it still felt close.

"Oh, it's nothing. Would you mind grabbing me some water?" 

"Oh yeah, here you go," you replied and grabbed a bottle of water from your bag. You tossed the bottle at him, not daring to inch closer, but then you remembered the pizzas you brought with you. The last ones you'd probably ever deliver to the man, made by your boss as a thank you and celebration, because Dante had saved the world after all. 

"What else you hiding in that bag of yours?" Dante asked. He finally turned around and got up on his elbows. His knees were raised. Just one more push and he'd be sitting up right and his flimsy blanket would fall to his hips, revealing more delicious skin. You honestly didn't know where to look. Your eyes darted from his shoulder muscles, to his arms, to his eyes and back to your bag. If Dante noticed your nervosity, he didn't say anything. You mentally slapped yourself. You weren't going to mess up your last delivery. 

"Uhm, well, I'm also hiding these," you replied and took out the pizzas. "They're probably a little lukewarm by now… Aaand a six pack of beers. Want to eat together?"

Dante did not respond the way you expected; no big smile, no excited thank you, and no hug. Just a nod.

"Thought you’d be more excited about beers and pizza. What’s up with you?" you asked.

"Nothing much."

"Liar liar pants on fire," you responded without hesitation. 

"I'm not wearing pants," Dante winked. falling back into his playful self a little. He reached for the food and drinks that you set on the end of the bed. The sheet of the bed revealed more of his amazingly-shaped body. Your grip on the beer bottle was getting so tight that it was hurting your fingers, but you wouldn't let your hormones and emotions get the best of you no matter how intense they were getting.

"So what was up with the noises?" 

"I was masturbating," he said flatly.

You fumbled your beer, but managed to catch it before it fell on the floor. Though you shot some beer on Dante's face. He let go his pizza and used the blanket to clean his the beer foam out of his stubble.

The flimsy blanket snuggled right between his legs, bundling right up on the money. As far as you could tell, he was naked. Was he really masturbating? However, you knew he slept naked. You learnt that the nice way. It still didn't make sense with the sounds, but you let it go. Clearly, Dante didn't want to talk about it. 

"Sorry about the mess," you apologised. 

"Hey you brought me pizza and beer," Dante and grabbed his slice, "I’m all good." 

It was great to watch the man eat. The greasy lips he got looked inviting instead of revolting. The strings of cheese that he didn't manage to bite off had you wishing they were strings of your saliva--or better yet, your own slick, which you could feel that by now had soaked through your underwear.

It couldn't be the one sip of beer that had you reeling on the edge of sanity; you couldn’t stop thinking about his cock inside of you. You felt your walls beg for him. The more you tried to distract yourself, the more you wanted to crawl into bed with him.

Your mind began to lead a sex life of its own while you tried to drink your beer with him in silence. 

"Smells like you’ve been here for six months," you tried to bring it up one more time. 

"Yeah, been sick. Fever," Dante explained. "This pizza has come at the best time. Haven’t eaten in a couple of days."

Oh, I got something you could eat, you thought, could sit right on your face.

Dante stared at you, cheese dangling from his mouth. Did you say that out loud? Your cheeks reddened. 

His tongue darted out to chase the string of mozzarella. A quick glance at him told you he must have heard your thoughts or you've spoken out loud. There was a conflicted look on his face. But he didn't say anything.

Even if you were as horny as the Qliphoth was dangerous, he was acting weird. 

You took another sip and decided that the birds outside were a little more interesting. The sound of Dante chewing filled the air. It didn't even annoy you. What would Dante sound like eating you out? Probably not like eating pepperoni pizza.

"Gonna miss delivering food," you said, "shame about the franchise." 

"Mhm, got any more drinks?"

"Already done?" 

"Yeah, I'm burning up over here," Dante groaned. You saw him stretch out and lie back down from the corner of your eye. His white hair covered his face. The sweat began to form on his body again. You never saw Dante get sick; you didn't know what to do. 

You grabbed another beer bottle from your tote bag, but maybe he needed some water too. Should you check his temperature too? That meant touching the man and you weren't sure you could do that without combusting. You threw the bottle at him.

"Want me to check your fever? I think I also have some medicine with me," you rambled, looking in your bag. There were three more bottles, the gun and some ammunition, your emergency sleepover pouch with your glasses, lenses and contraceptives, your phone, and, oh there it was! The strip of painkillers. 

"I'm good. Thanks for the beer though,"

"Should you be drinking when…"

"Oh, it's fine," he waved, sipping down the liquid carbs, "human medicine or poison doesn't work."

His free arm rested on his headboard. Dante looked so inviting. Did he know? He must know right? 

It was getting harder to breathe, but you weren't about to let yourself be embarrassed. You grabbed another slice of pizza, but you couldn't even focus on chewing. You had trouble keeping his delicious body out of your mind. You caught him nude before. There were days where he'd gotten back from a job and hopped in the shower right after ordering. You'd deliver, letting yourself in with his spare key, only to find him butt-naked and grabbing a drink. You almost got used to seeing his gorgeous body. You looked forward to seeing him and secretly memorising the sights for later in bed.

But this. 

This felt intoxicating. It was on a whole other level. You could feel every cell in your body beckoning to Dante's sweaty armpit. The smell that came off him was delicious. You wanted to get in and take a big whiff and sniff. You'd go as far as lick the salty liquid of his skin. 

"Maybe I should leave?" you suggested and already grabbed your bag.

"Are you kidding? It's been ages since I last spoke to someone. And you brought pizza! … And beer too" Dante exclaimed. 

"No one's been around? But you're ill?! Seems a little mean. Vergil sure, but Lady?? Didn't expect it."

"I know. I catch one little demon bug and everyone runs off," Dante joked. 

"Did you sneeze on them?" you quipped back. Finally feeling a little more at ease, you reached for your third slice. It didn't seem like your body agreed with you. 

As you took a bite of the slice, the pepperoni slid right off the slice, along with some cheese, onto your legs. Dante swung his legs to the edge of the bed and was right by your side, grabbing the food off your skin. 

Having Dante so close to you had your mind reeling. Why did it seem like he wanted you to spread your legs and invite him on the feast. You hoped he didn't notice your breathing pick up. 

The demon hunter stumbled to move away from you. The flimsy blanket tried to do its best to cover Dante's secret, but the tent it made in its efforts to help only betrayed Dante's huge erection. If your eyes could pop out of their sockets, they would. 

He wasn't kidding? The noises, the groans, they all came from Dante… masturbating… However, what about the mess downstairs?

"Dante. What the fuck?" 

"Like I sa--"

"The mess downstairs and the huge deli--tent between your legs?" 

Dante ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

"Technically, it is a demonic fever." 

"... Okay? Also get away from me. You stink."

"Are you sure?"

"That you stink? Yes, get the hell away from me pervert," you exclaimed, but hoped he caught your joking tone. 

"You stink, not me," he retorted, but there was an edge on his voice that wasn't joking or quipping. Wait could he smell your arousal? No way, right? You felt your heart slam against your chest.

"Are you lying about being ill just to fap a few out?" 

"Ah, you've caught me," Dante confessed, but sounded flat somehow, and then took another sip from the bottle. 

"You're being weird dude," you said and finally sat down on the edge of the bed cross-legged, effectively moving away from him, yet also getting closer.

You didn't expect the loud noise that followed, scaring the wits out of you. You saw glass and beer littered all over the floor. Dante's hand was bleeding, but he didn't even seem to notice that he had glass stuck in his hand. He was about to try and take a sip of his phantom beer.

"Uhm… Dante?"

He just grunted.

"You broke the bottle with your hand?"

"Oh… " 

"For heck's sake, Dante," you groaned. You put your beer on the ground and grabbed his hand. It was bleeding quite badly and while you knew his half-demon ass would heal within no time, you still had to pull the glass out. Cautiously and firmly grabbing the piece, you pulled it out. The squelching noise could have prepared you for the blood squirting on you. However, you were distracted by Dante's free hand gripping the headboard and breaking it when his blood hit your face like in a bad horror flick.

You made the mistake of accidently licking your lips. An unconscious move. You hadn't linked the sight of red to his blood until you looked back at the glass in your hand and dropped it. Blood dripped on his laminated floor, joining in on some other questionable stains. 

Dante's hand had already begun to heal, but you were feeling worse than before.

"Dante, what the fuck?" you asked.

Your head began to spin. You were feeling terribly hot. 

"Oh no," you heard Dante whisper and you thought you saw a look of terror on his face, but his face was spinning.

"What's going on?" you asked. 

Your body temperature rose and rose quickly.

"Oh no oh no oh no," you heard Dante mutter. He let out a few curses. 

"Wait were you actually sick?"

"Yeah, kind of, I mean…" Dante rambled. He did not just bleed over one of his few friends. This was bad news.

"Did you infect me?!" you shrieked. In your life you've had demon blood before. It's Redgrave. It could happen to anyone easily. You never got sick. Sure, it's gross, but you didn't get feverish. Your vision began to blur. And you began to claw at your clothes. All you could think about was getting rid of the layers of clothes. All you could think about was wanting to feel Dante inside of you. 

You thought you felt his hand on your forehead briefly. The contact leaving wanting more.

"Here, drink this," Dante instructed. You felt the beer bottle against your lips. The liquid was a welcome surprise. However, if you had more than one available braincell, then it could tell you that drinking alcohol was not smart idea. Luckily, Dante had a brain cell left and quickly replaced the beer for water that he found in your tote bag. You grasped at your clothing, managing to remove your jacket. It felt good to remove your clothes and you stopped caring that Dante was right there. You were feeling less dizzy and feeling more and more aroused and exhilarated.

You made the mistake of licking your lips again. You realised Dante's blood was making you feel delirious and good. 

It dawned on you that you wanted more. You _needed_ more. 

Meanwhile Dante was cursing, saying things like that you seemed okay, that he made the worst mistake, that he should have been more careful. 

"Stop stripping," Dante told you and grabbed your hands. You groaned at the contact. His skin on yours felt like heaven. His bloodied hand left yours to look for more water in your bag, but his other hand kept a tight grip on your wrist. You wanted to know what was going on. Why on earth was Dante panicking _so hard_? 

But it didn’t matter. You brought the free hand to your lips and licked the remainder of the transferred blood up like it was ice cream on a hot day. Strangely enough, it did taste like ice cream, strawberry sorbet. 

You wish you had time to wonder, because Dante is in front of you again. 

"You aren’t okay at all," he said, looking at you all over for more signs of insanity.

"Dante," you sighed. "I think I have a fever. I think you've turned me on--I mean sick-- Help me get rid off these clothes. I'm aching for your cock--I mean some ice-cold." 

You barely registered that you were rambling. You weren't even sure anymore which parts you said out loud and which were locked in your imagination.

"Look," Dante called out to you. The hand containing the last remnants of his life juices disappeared underneath the blanket that he was still using to cover himself with.

"You need to sleep… I think," Dante tried to help, but it was all new to him. Usually, during demonic fevers like these, he locked himself up, told everyone to get the hell out and rutted until he was feeling better. Sure he had to get a new bed, but no one got hurt. He tried to recollect all the pieces of knowledge he had on demon biology, but it was hard to think when he already tried to restrain himself.

"You don't sound sure. Maybe just let me drink some cum--water… cum-flavoured water?" 

You think you heard Dante shout your name, but you weren’t quite sure. You were in a state of intoxication. Was this what it would be like to feel high? The moment you decided that you were going to accept the feeling, your vision turned back as if your contact lenses decided to clock into work again. But as your vision returned, and as your brain capacity rebooted itself, you were left wondering what the hell just happened. Giving in felt good. You still felt hot, but your mind was clearer.

Meanwhile, Dante's worry won the battle over his body. He thought of today: you burst in unannounced; interrupted his third orgasm (not in total); he could smell your slick, but that was nothing new; it made him want to tear you apart, but that wasn't new either; when you sat on the bed, he almost went feral; broke a glass bottle; you went mad; licked your fingers when there was still blood on them. And then it clicked. It was his blood that was driving you mad.

You caught his attention by falling down on the bed. Your face dove into his pillow and sniffed. Before he could react and stop you (Dante's brain was too busy trying to save his favourite pizza girl) you kicked off your shoes and zipped down your jeans. He looked away immediately.

"Ahh… better," you moaned.

Your scent had him reeling. Now it was his turn to be overwhelmed to the point where he felt vertigo.

You were right there. Literally, finally, unabashedly begging him to touch you. Earlier you blurted that you'd give him a meal. Why shouldn't he grab your thighs, spread your legs open and thank you for the meal? It was getting harder and harder to to resist. 

No.

He was going to put you on bed, tidy up the glass, and then go to the bathroom to sort himself out, but he made the mistake of looking at you. Your bare thighs were covered in your slick and your underwear was thoroughly soaked. You had your arms draped over your face, but he could still make out the flushed cheeks. As if watching a movie, Dante saw his hands grab your ankles. Dante felt like he wasn't going to last. His control was slipping away more and more. He thought he could resist you if you were able to resist him.

But the sight, the smell, the feeling of your soft thighs on his skin, it was getting all too much for him. After all, he was only a half demon and half a man. 

"Succumb…" you moaned.

"Huh?" 

"I want to suck on your thumb," you repeated. Dante complied. You got up on your hands and knees, grabbed his wrist and with hazy, half-lidded eyes met his gaze.

Dante called out your name. His voice was a mere whisper. 

"Yeah?" You responded. You brought your lips to his thumb. Dante flinched when he felt your wet tongue lap at the sweaty appendage. The look in your eyes was sultry, dark and so intense that he almost came. Dante wondered if you knew what you were doing; he wondered if you’d be angry with him once the effects of his rut had worn off. How Dante still hadn't given in to his demonic urges was beyond him. He supposed his fear of hurting you was as strong, if not stronger, than his urge to fuck you senseless. 

"Dante, I want more,"

He just nodded. 

"Dante, please, I'm literally begging you."

"You're ill. Come on, lay down," Dante tried. "You're still burning up."

You frankly had enough of Dante being a party pooper. You let reluctantly let go of his hand. Your fever was indeed not going away, but neither was the slick between your legs. You were sure you were going to leave stains on the bed sheets, but they gross already. If Dante wasn't going to help you then you were going to help yourself. It didn't seem so weird. Maybe if you weren't so feverish and starving for his cock then it would've occured to you then masturbating in front of Dante was a little odd. He was not only an acquaintance, but also far older. 

But it didn't occur to you. You were so aroused that you burning up, literally. Perhaps it was also a little mean as it was quite obvious to you that Dante was aroused as well. You wiggled your panties over your hips and threw them at Dante. He seemed to be busy with some kind of internal struggle. Probably, because his blood had some weird effect on you, but you didn't care. Clad in only your bra, you threw your thoroughly soaked panties at him. It snapped him out of his thoughts, but you knew you were in for trouble when you saw his eyes turn red and his pupils turn to slits. 

"All right then," he growled. "Let's dance." 

Your hands were on their way to your dripping core, but it never reached them. There was a feral-looking man on top of you--eyes red, canines bared and growling in such a way that you couldn't possibly imagine getting even wetter, but you felt yourself gushing despite of it.

Dante grabbed your thighs; his grip was so strong that normally he would've hurt you, but you didn't feel anything other than pleasure and relief when he finally touched you. He pulled you to him and lifted you up by your bottom. Dante's tongue darted out of his smirking mouth to lap up the juices off your thighs. Your head fell back into the mattress. Your fingers grasped whatever they could find, while Dante pulled your legs tight to his body for leverage. 

You were ecstatic. The feeling of his tongue on your terribly sensitive skin was truly bliss. You couldn't imagine what it would be like to have him on your labia. 

You'd find out soon enough. Dante was almost done with his appetizer, leaving you shuddering for more. 

Dante's eyes were a deep red by now. You'd seen it once before, when he had come home from a particular difficult mission. You thought you saw his demon form fly home on the way of your delivery. 

He pulled you of your memory by inserting two fingers in your desperately wet cunt. You cried out his name, begging him for more. Dante licked your clit with the tip of his tongue. You wiggled your hips against his mouth.

His name stumbled from your lips like a mantra as Dante drank from you. 

You were his oasis in the desert and he was hooked to the nectar between your legs. 

"You're delicious," he commented, enjoying the flustered look on your face. However, the way you held his gaze betrayed your unabashed nature. An idea struck him. 

"How about you sit on my face like you said," he proposed with a wicked smile on his face, lips and chin covered in your slick. 

"... I said that out loud?" 

"You sure did babe," he smirked and stepped back so your legs would fall on the bed. Dante, however, fell of the side of the bed… Right into the glass shards. 

"Dante, o my god," you shouted, and for a second you felt a little worried, but then you remembered that it was Dante, the half-demon hunk. Dante shoved the beer glass shards underneath his bed. His fingers were bleeding. Then you saw blood seep from his side as well and you couldn't help yourself. You crawled on top of his lap and pushed his back against the wall.

His cock pressed against your stomach, but you didn't care. The smell of his intoxicating essence was overwhelming your senses. Dante looked slightly disturbed to see you looking so gleefully at his blood, even more so when you brought his hand to your lips. 

"You're delicious too," you commented. Dante was honestly bewildered. He had never been with anyone when he was sick from his demonic heat, but seeing you suck on his digits had him too flustered. Did it affect his blood? Did that affect you? You once told him about a show where humans drank vampire blood to feel good. Was it like that?

"Why are you…"

"It makes me feel so good…" you muttered, "you make me feel so good… I feel so high?"

Your hands smeared the few drops of blood from his side over his torso. You relished in the warm feeling of his skin. When you finally reached the erection between your body, you visibly shook. Dante tried to think, but the moment you grabbed the base of his cock, all thoughts left his brain and made way for feral ones. If you wanted to drink his blood, so be it. Apparently it made you feel good and he guessed it had something to do with his current disposition. Maybe the blood turned you on, but Dante knew that you were into him. 

Dante lifted you on his face. His hands grabbed your sensitive ass, hoisted you up and used his strength to place you right on his mouth.

"You're so wet for me," he said before diving in with his tongue, lapping up at your overflowing juices as if you were the first drink he's had in ages. Somehow you managed to close the windows and the curtains. And it was a good thing you had the curtains to grab on, because you would've fallen against the window.

The grip on your legs is impossibly tight, but somehow it doesn't hurt at all. 

Dante noticed, but hadn't thought anything of it. How could he pay attention to anything else with your wet cunt on his face. But as much as he wanted to eat you all night long, his cock was painfully throbbing with desire and excitement.

The half-demon got up, ignoring your yelp, and got back to the bed. He found it difficult to let go of your swollen clit, so he didn't, opting to try and lie down while holding you instead. To him you weren't heavy to hold, but he didn't want to hurt you accidentally while still latched to your sensitive parts. His tongue began feeling a little rough. 

You almost got dizzy, but your brain was too preoccupied with how he was licking at you like you were the last strawberry sundae in the city. You vaguely registered that you were back on the bed, but the way Dante began to suck and kiss on the hood of your clit was becoming too much. When he slipped two fingers inside you, you lost it. Your walls stretched around them easily, but you were torn apart nonetheless. Your mind came crashing down. Your orgasm hit you hard. You weren't sure whether it was stars or sparkles that you saw behind your eyes, but it didn't matter as wave after wave of pleasure hit you until you came down from your high.

"Holy shit," you gasped. 

Dante wasn't done with you, but he let you go. He finally saw the bruises on your hips and thighs and began to panic. He had already hurt you. He had to stop this. It didn't matter that your face was looking absolutely delicious, bordering delirious. It didn't matter that your bruises were already healing--wait what? 

Dante couldn't believe his eyes. The bruises and even some scratches were disappearing from your skin like you were a half demon yourself. He looked and looked until your skin healed itself completely. Not a trace to be seen. 

You were definitely human though so he wasn't sure wha--Oh. 

Dante realised that his heated blood was doing this. The poor man didn't know how quickly he wanted to stab himself. Meanwhile you were feeling as horny as ever, despite a mindblowing orgasm. Your mind was still hazy, but not hazy enough to think it normal that Dante began looking through his cabinets. 

"Dante? What are you doing? Come here. I really wanna suck your cock," you whined. 

"Babe, give me one sec," he sang. You felt yourself gush when he called you babe and crawled towards him, but never leaving the bed. Dante took out a dagger from the closet. The sight of you on all fours on the edge of the bed was incredibly sexy, but when you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue with the cutest "ah"... Dante came. 

Spurts and spurts of come landed on your face, in your hair, shoulders and the bed. You didn't seem to mind _at all_. Dante watched you wipe your face clean and lick his sperm right off your hands.

But Dante was still hard and you were more than willing to take him.

"Where were we?" Dante asked. His hand went in your hair to attempt to clean a bit of the mess while also wanting to have a hold on your head.

"You can keep going?"

"Hell yeah babe!" Dante exclaimed. He was excited. He never knew his blood could _heal_ the wounds he inflicted. "I've been going at it since this morning." 

"Ah," you opened your mouth for him. Bad manners to keep lady waiting, he mused. Dante tried very hard not to come again when he felt the softness of your tongue on his swollen red cockhead.

"That's it babe, take it," he praised, still with his hand in your hair, not applying a lot of pressure, but enough to elicit some muffled moans from your throat. It must be your imagination, because you faintly smelled strawberry sundae on his cock and you were sure that the only smell on him should be sweat. 

Fresh and old delicious musky sweat.

Wrapping your mouth around the entirety of his erection was proving difficult, but it had become your mission this evening and Dante was loving every second of it. The feeling of your warm mouth around him was satisfying, but not relieving at all. But knowing he could go all out… Well, Dante was looking forward to that. 

Your tongue lapping at his head and new precome brought his attention back to the present.

Dante came. It was too much for your mouth, even though you tried to swallow all of his seed. It dribbled down your chin. He tried to clean up the mess he made, but you latched on to his fingers as soon as all of him was on them.

But he was still hard.

"So…Was I that bad..?"

"Oh. No. Babe, that was wonderful," he said as he held your chin with one hand and crawled onto the bed with you.

"It's… demonic, so I stay like this until… Well last time it lasted a couple of days." 

"Right," you nodded.

"And you need to stab me… I think." '

"Okay, sure," you said and took the dagger from his hand.

"It'll be fi--wait what? That was easy." 

"Well… Then here goes," you said dreamily and stabbed your regular customer in the chest. You never saw blood gush out so easily, but the wound was already closing. Not wanting to waste a drop, you practically jumped on his chest. The rush of his blood almost took over again, but you managed to keep steady somewhat. You couldn't even taste the iron; there was a strange flavour to it that was delicious as it was addictive.

Dante smirked at you. His eyes were gleaming. Then he lifted you up and threw you on the bed so fast he almost was scared he'd hurt you, but your laugh reassured him again. 

Something inside him begged Dante to trigger and he wasn't even scared of destroying you. 

"Babe, you ready?"

"Yeah, how'd you want to do this?" 

"Oh… hell, I'm not sure," Dante said, while scratching his head while his brain was being overloaded with many different ideas and ways of wanting to ravage you. Well, first he needed to get his cock in, and with him being somewhat bigger than the ones he'd seen in videos, he hoped it would work out.

But you had other plans. With the little strength you had, you grabbed the older man by his hair.

"What the--?"

You pushed him on his back and straddled him. You ignored that his erection went way past your belly button. You ignored that you couldn't even wrap your hand around it. Your mind ignored all those little details, being too high on _him_.

Up you went before you lowered yourself down on Dante's dick. His eyes went wide. Your walls stretched around him somehow. If it hurt, you didn't show it or maybe you couldn't feel it, but you nearly hurt him with the tightness of your walls. Dante didn't complain: it was the best he felt in ages. 

"Babe, I'm about to lose control…" Dante warned.

"Okay, go ahead, fuck my mind blank."

"Okay, here we go."

Nothing could've prepared you for Dante drilling you from below. Your nails dug into his shoulders. You felt like you were on fire. It was delirious.

"Dante, why didn't we do this sooner?" 

"I was afraid of hurting anyone…"

"What? With that delicious huge cock of yours?" you answered giggling. 

"Oh… _Shit,_ " he moaned. "You're so _hot._ So tight. I'm not going to last long."

"Seems to me you've been lasting all day." 

Dante never stopped pistoning you from below, but he needed something else now. Without warning, Dante turned you around, slipping out of you ("Dante no please."), and pinned you to the bed. The bed was sticky, but all you noticed was how much it smelled of Dante's Sex. 

It was perfect.

Dante grabbed your thighs and placed your ankles on his shoulders. He was delighted to see you were dripping from his cum already. The demon in him was finally getting some satisfaction. While he felt himself slipping into his devil trigger, he found that he didn't care. 

"You ready for more?" he asked, voice sounding more demonic. You couldn't find the will to reply, so you just nodded. From this position and angle, all you could do was throw your head back and moan a lot.

You weren't even sure if he fit all the way inside you and you didn't have the time to look. Each nerve and muscle in your body was busy dealing with Dante's delicious demon dick.

It was unfair. You didn't expect him to put a finger to your clitoris, but he did. You were far beyond seeing stars by now. 

He managed to talk dirty to you and you couldn't even respond.

_"I don't think you're letting me leave, babe."_

_"You're taking me so well babe."_

_"Was that your fifth orgasm? You're so greedy."_

_"Come for me again…"_

You weren't going to last much longer. In fact, your body should've passed out long ago. 

Demonic sex was extraordinary, but you wanted to know how long you could keep up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
